


U.M.B.R.A

by Sam M (Phoenix_Transcending)



Category: Criminal Minds, Scarlet Heart: Ryeo - Fandom, Torchwood, Torchwood - Fandom, Torchwood AU - Fandom, tvn criminal minds, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV), 크리미널 마인드
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Torchwood Setting, Alternate Universe - 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo, Basically everything is AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, IDK what the heck to tag this, Is this even Fanfic?, Multi, Other, Torchwood AU, criminal minds au, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Transcending/pseuds/Sam%20M
Summary: When a string of strange murders leaves the police with dead ends, it's up to UMBRA to solve the crime and track down the killer. However, what they uncover leads them to the heart of a sinister plot and unveils an ancient secret; making the team question who they are.





	U.M.B.R.A

**Author's Note:**

> This piece isn't beta-read so there may be mistakes here and there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> ****  
> **Upon arriving at the latest crime scene, Lee Gwang Min is faced with more questions than answers in their ongoing investigation. However, he can't shake the familiarity of the recent victim, nor, the possibility that the killer is far deadlier than he and his team have ever dealt with before.**

Smog fills the cold rainy air of Seoul's dense cityscape. Gold emergency lights flash atop four black SUV's branded with the logo of an entwined Wolf and Dragon along the side paneling, a logo recognized throughout the DarkNet for U.M.B.R.A. -Undercover Military Battle Response Agency. Rumors of extraterrestrial affairs surrounded U.M.B.R.A. between witnesses spotting them at crime scenes, or various "leaks" of intelligence, but, those that glimpsed the truth vanished without a trace. 

 

     As the rain poured, people circle around outside the office building peering around the U.M.B.R.A. agents that try shielding them from the horrific scene; a woman lying dead in a pool of her own blood and terror frozen upon her young vacant face.

“Step back, this is official business!” Agent Kim Jeong Yeol raises his hands trying to herd the spectators away from the scene. His angular-square features harden as his eyes narrow upon the people taking photos and video. “Everyone put your phones away and step back, now!” He ground out.

 

“Why, is this another ‘classified’ government operation?” Called a hefty middle-aged man from the crowd. “She was one of our co-workers, we have the right to know what’s going on in our own company!”

 

     Jeong Yeol's jaw clenches and stares the older man down challengingly, despite looking younger than the middle-aged civilian, Jeong Yeol’s cold piercing eyes held the authority of a General despite being lower rank; those years as U.M.B.R.A.’s spy conditioned him to be a cold-blooded killer, in his eyes he was more than just an agent. Just as he's about to speak, a fifth SUV pulls up. He glances back at his team, "The Generals' are here, get these people out of here now!" He orders and turns to head inside the office building to further investigate.

 

The doors to the drivers and passengers' side swing open as a tall dark-haired man accompanied by a lithe fair skinned European looking woman exit the vehicle wearing light tactical uniforms. The two of them approach the three agents that circle the body enthralled in their analysis.

 

     "Agent Hae, what do we have here?" Asks General Lee Gwang Min. Looking upon the victim, his stomach knots and he swallows thickly. His thin-almond gaze softens sympathetically, reflecting the age he appears to look- a man in his 30’s, yet, his youthful face defies his rank and pales in comparison the weariness and wisdom that reflects in his old eyes. He averts his eyes from the victim, keeping his professional composure.  _The killer has been focusing on older victims, now they’re targeting young victims, why?_ He thinks, running over scenarios on a motive. _  
_ He's shaken from his thoughts-a huff escaping his cupid-shaped lips- as Agent Hae removes her medical gloves with a snap.

               

"Her driver's license says she's a 20-year-old by the name of Go Ha Jin." Agent Hae stands and places the DNA samples she collected into a marked bag. She brushes her drenched auburn hair from her face as she chews her lip; her mind races over what little forensics analysis she gathered on site, more would have to be done back at headquarters. "From what it looks like, she fell to her death from the 6th floor of this SkyCorp Realty office. The police are labeling it a suicide, however, I found traces of the same alien DNA in the blood that the other victims had."

               

     "So, she's the 8th victim in the past three months, great." Gwang Min’s hands rest on his lithe waist, tinges of familiarity wrack his mind, she looked familiar but he can't quite place it.

 

Gwang Min watches his unit prep the body to be transferred back to HQ for an autopsy, while the rest deal with the shouting and mourning employees crying and demanding answers. 

_Each of the victims were labeled a suicide but none of them were diagnosed with a mental illness. The only link to the murders was Extraterrestrial DNA found in the blood- DNA that wasn't native to the victims' Genetic makeup. The mafia has been moving this DNA and it's become high in demand, yet, none of our tests reveal any significant traits this DNA possesses when combined with human DNA._

 

His fingers scrape through his short black hair scratching the back of his, his attention drifts from the victim to Fenris, his partner and co-founder of U.M.B.R.A., who busies herself on a tablet several paces away.

 

    "Fenris," He calls over the heavy rainstorm, weaving past Agent Hae and his other teammates. "What do you have on SkyCorp?" Upon reaching her side, he peers over her shoulder at the files she pulls up on the tablet.

 

"It's an international Real estate company lead by CEO Zhu Lu-Ten." She swiped the tablet's surface pulling up his records, "in 2011 his company invested 1.6 Billion in GENESIS Research. SkyCorp Realty owns the building they operate out of." As her dark eyes met his, her full lips pulled tightly conveying silently there was more to this than what she was saying out in the open. However, the look on Gwang Min’s face halted her train of thought.

 

    "What are you thinking?" Her tone dropped just above a whisper, concern etched in her fair rounded face as she saw Gwang Min's expression darken in a spiral of fear and confusion.

 

 _Zhu Lu-Ten…_ He thinks back where he’d heard that name before and grabs the tablet from her; skimming over the files before his eyes land on a photo of him, that nagging familiarity grips his chest, just like it did with all the other victims in this case. "Question the employees, I want to know the victim’s background and how she’s linked to this. Also, find out what you can about GENESIS Research and CEO Zhu Lu-Ten." He pivoted on his heel to head back to Agent Hae only to halt as Fenris's hand shot out and touched his shoulder; the tension in his shoulders ease as he glances over at her. "We'll talk when we get home." He says with a gentle firm voice.

 

    As the night crept on, the team's analysis came up short. With daybreak on the horizon, all they concluded was that they’d have to run further tests on all the bodies to compare the data they’d collected. However, they agreed that getting a few hours of rest and returning would be best.

 

The car ride back to his home and the events that followed blur in Gwang Min’s exhausted mind.

 

    He stares blankly as the news flashes on his 40” 4K TV in their grand master bedroom he half listens to the report come in. _“Earlier tonight a 20-year-old girl fell to her death from SkyCorp Realty’s head office. Police say it was a suicide, however, sources say that the classified unit, U.M.B.R.A. were at the scene. Rumors of SkyCorp’s involvement with money— “_

 

Gwang Min clicks off the TV leaving leaving the hiss of the shower fill the quiet heavy atmosphere. His thoughts whir back to the case. _There were no signs of struggle or an attack against the victims; No drugs found in their bodies and the DNA isn’t the cause of death…_  The lingering questions spiral in his mind like a raging storm. The recent victim never leaving his thoughts, where had he seen her before and how was SkyCorp Realty and GENESIS connected?

 

    The shower turns off and the bathroom door swings often; Fenris emerges from the hot steam wrapped up in a towel. Her fatigued face softens at the site of Gwang Min lying pensively on the bed; the gears seemingly turn in his mind at half pace. It would be cute if it didn’t worry her.

 

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t bring work to bed?” She said lightly with an upturned quirk of her lips- a weak attempt to lighten the mood. Nothing. Her expression abruptly falls worried, “you’ve been quiet since we left the crime scene. You didn’t know her, did you?” She approaches the bed and lays down with him. It wasn’t the first time they’d lost people they cared about and while it didn’t get easier, the thought this case was getting to him worries her.

 

    Gwang Min quirks a brow at her question and looks over at her, the worry in her gentle brown eyes only add to his confusion, “What makes you think that?”

 

“I haven’t seen you like this since we lost Hyohwa.” She reaches over and caresses his cheek- halting as he pulls away and sits up.

 

    “Fenris, that was a long time ago I’ve moved on.” He leans his head against the headboard and closes his eyes, now wasn’t the time to dig up the past or the toll that came with being what he was.

 

“I’ve seen that victim from tonight before, something about all of this feels familiar.” His jaw clenches as he tries piecing it together- nothing, none of it made sense. “The mafia is selling that extraterrestrial DNA for millions on the black market and are working with GENESIS Research, but there’s no trace of what it does.” His hands run over his face in a feeble attempt to mask the anger and frustration boiling beneath the surface. “Dammit!” He lapses into momentary silence trying to calm down, then asks, “What weren’t you telling me back there?”

 

     Fenris reaches for his hand and squeezes it reassuringly, then, gets up and walks across the room to grab her tablet sitting on the dresser. “When I was digging through CEO Zhu’s files, I discovered he was working with the Soviet Union during the mid-70’s. He was allied with the Tromedlov family before they established Genesis.” Crossing the room back to bed, her heart races at the following words, “what concerns me most is I can’t find anything else about them. No background before he joined the military and very little during and after the Soviet Union’s fall. It’s like he doesn’t exist except at a glance.”

 

Gwang Min’s eyes snap open and faces her; his chest and shoulders tighten, “That’s impossible, when I saw that photo of CEO Zhu, he looked to be in his mid 40’s. He’d be twice that age if he was allied with the Soviet Union.” Not to mention U.M.B.R.A. had some of the top off-world technology to track and eliminate almost any known extraterrestrial and terrestrial threat on the planet. The only person that can get under their radar was--

 

    “You don’t think the killer is the Black Phoenix, do you?” His voice falters matching his blanched face at the thought.

 

“I don’t know, but, it’s our only lead.” Fenris murmurs, unable to admit the possibility- no probability- that the CEO Zhu Lu-Ten was the world’s most feared assassin the Black Phoenix.

 

     Getting up, Gwang Min redresses in a hurry. The light of daybreak creeps through the blinds of their window. “Call Jeong Yeol and Seon Hui, now.” He orders.

 

Fenris hesitates as she watches him dress and hurries out of their bedroom. Following him she halts him in his tracks asking “Wait, where are you going?”

 

    Gwang Min looks over at her, trying to conceal the fear that coursed through him. If it was really the Black Phoenix everything they’d tried to bury would be exposed and their team- his friends- they’d be thrown into the heart of it. “I’m going to speak with our old friend and see if he can help us. Promise me you and the team won’t go after CEO Zhu until I get back? If he’s the Black Phoenix we—“

 

Fenris cut him off with a nod, “I can’t promise anything, but, I’ll try. Our espionage unit only listens just enough to not lose their jobs.” Despite how her chest constricted and her heart raced with worry, she smiled a little saying “Be safe, my Wolf.”

 

    Gwang Min half smirked and turned to head out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typically an original content writer and have never written fanfiction before. All of these characters are technically more OC's than "Canon" or "AU", still I tried. :)


End file.
